Twenty Years
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: It's Sean's fiftieth birthday. Sean/Holden


Twenty Years

By: KellyCRocker59

I've been holding onto this one for a while. Sorry for not posting it sooner. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Make a wish!"<p>

"I'm a little old for that, aren't I Holden?"

"Oh c'mon Dad, just do it!"

Sean blew out the candles to the cheers of a crowded room. He closed his eyes for a moment, the sound bottoming out as he drew upon his greatest desire. He was caught a bit off guard by what he found, but blinked a few times and looked around the room with a grin.

"Happy birthday, Sean." Holden said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. Hollers and catcalls filled the room as Sean grabbed the back of his neck and deepened it.

"Oh come on, guys!"

Sean pulled back and gave his youngest daughter a rueful smile. "You're just jealous."

Sophia snorted and crossed her arms, but he could see the glint of playfulness in her eyes.

The cake was cut, and everyone in the room milled about, each person taking a moment to talk to Sean. He couldn't help but be amused as retired football players navigated past businessmen and talked with yoga-enthusiasts. Only in their house would such a marriage take place.

Sean took a moment to stand out on the back porch, looking out at the beach and making steady progress on a beer.

"So what's it like, being fifty?"

He turned around and smiled. Kara.

"Hey, beautiful! How have you been?" He asked, hugging her.

She smiled, setting her glass of water on the wood rail and turning to lean her back against it. "You know, staying busy."

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning on the rail beside her, watching the people milling about inside.

"Kelvin and I are still together. I think he wants kids, but I'm just not so sure."

"You should really think about it. They're pretty great." Sean replied, eyeing his son flirting with one of his older daughter's friends.

"Oh, so says Mr. Family Man." She said.

"I think anyone can want kids. There's just something about knowing that there is this person that's always going to be a part of your life, that you can love and take care of forever."

"Isn't that who Holden is?" She asked.

He spotted his husband, talking to one of the business friends he had invited. Holden caught him looking, and offered a smile that made his stomach knot.

"It's a different kind of bond. You'll figure it out, one day."

"Oh, so wise you are, Mr. Jackson." She joked, nudging him with her shoulder.

He smiled and eyed the ground, letting the conversation fall.

"So how is it? Being with someone as long as you've been with Holden?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't feel any different from the first date, or when we moved in together. Every time I see him, I just…"

Her laugh caught him by surprise.

"I never pictured you as such a romantic, Sean." She explained.

He gave a half-smile. "I just love him, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She replied, the laughter fading from her voice.

XxX

Everyone was out of the house by that night. Even their kids had fled the house, opting to spend the night with friends. Sean would have liked to think that his plans with Holden weren't so obvious, but he couldn't seem to mind. Not right now.

Their bodies moved in sync, clothes long forgotten. Sean couldn't help but feel like the moon on Holden made him look like some sort of angel, lying beneath him, moving against his every touch. He didn't last too long; his stamina was never that great with Holden.

When he collapsed on top of him, Holden's hands brushed through his hair, massaging his scalp. He felt his muscles relax, his breath steadying as Holden kissed his temple.

"Happy birthday."

He smiled to himself and rolled over. Holden moved with him, turning onto his side. Sean turned and wrapped him up in his embrace. Holden kissed his chest, and Sean buried his nose in his hair.

"Thank you."

"Oh trust me, it was fun for me too."

Sean laughed. "No, I meant…I don't know, actually. I guess for everything."

"What?"

It was muffled against his chest, breath spreading over his skin.

"For staying by me. For coming back when I thought you had left for good. For growing to want kids because I wanted kids, and for loving them as much as I do. For marrying me. For being with me, forever."

"What's gotten into you? Aren't I the one usually getting all sentimental?"

Sean laughed. "I guess it's just age."

"Must be. Either way, you're welcome. And you know, thanks for everything you've done for me, too."

"I love you, Holden Wilson."

"I love you too, Sean Jackson."


End file.
